Lâche ? Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !
by Rosaly
Summary: Qu'est ce qui a réussi à déstabiliser Rogue au point qu'il ait une nuit d'insomnie ?


_Titre : __**Lâche ? Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !  
**_

_Auteur : Rosaly  
_

_Disclaimer : JK Rowling, sans le savoir, m'a gracieusement prêté ses personnages le temps de cette potterfiction. Bien entendu, je ne gagne rien sur le dos de la tueuse de Sirius à part le plaisir d'écrire et de faire perdurer son univers qui m'est cher. _

_Notes :__ Spoiler du tome 6 et 7. Donc attention._

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Je suis depuis peu dans "l'industrie" des fanfictions même si cela fait longtemps que j'en lis. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de dépasser la barrière et de m'essayer aussi à ce genre de chose ! Ainsi, je vous présente ma première fanfiction, qui en fait est un One-Shot : ____**Lâche ? Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !**_

_J'espère que vous serez assez indulgent et que cela vous plaira !_

_Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des résumés mais je crois qu'il peut se résumer en une seule question : _qu'est ce qui a réussi à déstabiliser Severus Rogue au point qu'il ait une nuit d'insomnie ?

_Bonne lecture !_

Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à faire des cauchemars.

Ou en tout cas, il faisait toujours en sorte pour que jamais on ne pense qu'il faisait parti de cette catégorie de personnes « faible », « pleurnicharde », que cela soit lorsque le soleil était couché ou à son zénith. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela : froideur, cynisme, ironie, méchanceté lorsqu'il était assez inspiré (en définitive c'était toujours le cas). Il désirait plus que tout qu'à sa vue, quiconque pense qu'il était une personne à qui on n'adressait pas la parole à tout va, qu'on ne dérangeait pas, point. Et il cultivait cette attitude. C'était son seul objectif, sa seule occupation – à part les potions bien sûr - maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour occuper ses pensées. Enfin, en apparence...

Bref, Rogue « paraissait » ne pas connaître les nuits où l'on se réveille à peur au ventre, la sueur perlant sur le front mais aussi le sentiment que c'est fini, que l'on peut se rendormir tranquillement, sans crainte. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, il connut tout cela...

_« - Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche..._

_NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! hurla Rogue. »_

Le Maître des potions – enfin anciennement - avait revécu cette scène dans les méandres de son inconscient, et désormais, après s'être réveillé en sursaut, il restait étendu dans son grand lit vide, ses yeux noirs et froids fixant sans cesse le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Il était préoccupé, ces deux phrases lui revenaient à l'esprit, comme un va-et-vient incessant et désagréable.

Il savait qu'à des kilomètres de là où il était, ce jeune insolent devait le haïr de toutes ses forces, le maudire même. En fait, c'était « normal » dans la mesure où il avait tout de même tué le mentor de Potter, l'être qui comptait peut-être le plus pour lui, à part ses deux amis maintenant que Black – bon débarras ! - n'était plus. De toute façon, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Potter n'avait jamais été simple. Il n'avait jamais caché l'aversion qu'il avait pour ce jeune homme, et il faut dire que Potter lui rendait bien !

Mais maintenant, le problème était que cette fois-ci, Potter ne savait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, rien de plus. Il était pour ainsi dire aussi ignorant des dessous de cette mort qu'un cracmol peut l'être sur la magie, même la plus basique.

Pour autant, Potter avait été encore une fois trop loin ! Non mais vraiment, lui, un lâche ?

Certes, il avouait qu'il n'avait rien d' « un grand homme ». Il était calculateur, manquant d'un certain tact. Bref, la liste est longue, mais toutefois, il avait des qualités non ? Des bons cotés n'est-ce pas ? Mais de là à dire de lui qu'il était un lâche, alors ça non ! Vous faites erreur, Monsieur Potter !

Il est clair qu'il n'avait rien d'un lion gryffonforien, brave et sans peur mais il n'était pas lâche, ça il l'avait à de nombreuses manières démontré. N'est-ce pas lui qui a osé défié le seigneur des Ténèbres au point d'aller trouver de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore lorsque les circonstances étaient les plus critiques possible ? N'est ce pas lui qui a ensuite espionné ses anciens «amis» pour le compte de cette même personne et cela au péril de sa vie et d'être découvert ? N'est ce pas lui qui a obei à ses ordres en le _tuant_ afin de lui « rendre service » ? Ainsi même s'il ne serait jamais un satané Gryffondor, est-ce trop demandé qu'il ait au moins une des qualités de ce fondateur : le courage ?

La vie avait été injuste avec lui, peut-être un peu plus que pour nimporte qui, ou peut-être qu'il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais heureux, jamais satisfait, à jamais seul... Pourtant, tout aurait pu se passer autrement, s'il n'avait pas fait certains choix qui l'avait ramené à un point de non retour.

C'est pourquoi il ne lui restait plus d'autre chose à faire que de savourer ce semblant de vie qu'il avait désormais. Mais surtout, en cette nuit sous le signe de l'insomnie, Severus Rogue décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il fairait en sorte de prouver à ce petit borveux qu'il était loin d'être un lâche, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire sur cette Terre !

_«- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, Potter ! Nom du Prince de Sang-Mélé ! »_

_Voilà, c'est fini !_

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
